In an electronic device which needs to be folded or unfolded such as a laptop, a clamshell phone, a rotating shaft plays a role of connecting a system and a display screen, supporting the display screen's own weight and maintaining various usage modes of the electronic device.
In order to meet the test requirement for service life of a rotating shaft, and making the display stay stable at various angles in daily use, it is required that not only the rotating shaft itself should have enough strength and torsion force, but also the structural member which is connected to the rotating shaft should have enough fixing strength and torsion force, thus it is difficult and inconvenient for a user to fold or unfold the electronic device, causing poor user experience.